Eye For An Eye, Tooth For A Tooth
by beauty behind the words
Summary: We've all heard this saying before right? And which god/goddess does this remind you of? That's right: Nemesis. This is my version of Nemesis and her interactions with her son, Ethan Nakamura. *read and review, please*
1. Prolouge

**Eye For An Eye, Tooth For A Tooth**

**Prologue:**

From the moment she walked on the road, it was easy to see that she didn't belong in the quiet suburban area. Her leather attire and disdainful disposition didn't seem to fit in with the mothers leading their toddlers in the park and the children chatting as they walked home from school.

As the woman stalked past, she ignored the wary glances of the passerby. _These people mean nothing,_ she thought. _Look at them, enjoying their superficial lives. Do they not realize that there are people who don't even have a home to call their own. Of course not._ The woman shook her head as if to cleat it of these thoughts. After all, she had a task.

After three rings, the man finally answered the door. Wiping his hands on a dishcloth, he said, "I'm sorry, I was just cooking dinner. How may I help..." "N, Ne, Nemesis?" He spluttered. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled, enjoying the fact that she had caught him off guard. "I have come for the boy, " she said, triumphantly.


	2. Chapter 1

**So...it's been quite some time since I last updated. But I was really busy. I won't bore you with the details, but lets just say there was a lot of homework. Anyways, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. If I did I would have never released Mark of Athena if I wasn't reeady to release House of Hades, as to not leave my fans with a cliffhanger for A YEAR! (but not that I'm bitter or anything..."**

**Chapter 1:**

"Perhaps you should come inside," he said nervously. He quickly moved aside in order to allow her into his home.

She quickly stepped inside, her steely hazel eyes taking in every aspect of his house. "What a...nice home you have, John. But I wonder whether or not you have a bit too many things?" she questioned innocently.

"Well it _is_ nice to have a few personal items," He said a bit defensively.

"Quite." Nemesis said, running her hand over an ivory carving of an elephant. "But you do realize that an animal had to die for you to have this?"

John cleared his throat awkwardly. "Please, sit down." He said offering a weak smile.

As Nemesis sat down, she realized how different this man was than the John Nakamura that she had originally known. Studying him with her hazel eyes, she reflected on how the old John would advocate for the rights of the poor, both in America and third world countries. _Now_, she realized, _his business had become so successful that he had become shallow and superficial, not even noticing that he had become the very thing he had valiantly fought against._

John's next words brought her out of these thoughts. "What do you mean you have come for Ethan?" He questioned.

"I believe I made myself quite clear. I have come for my son." She answered.

"But you haven't seen him in ten years. What could possibly want with him now?" He asked, slightly confused.

"It has come to my attention that my son has been raised in a superficial environment and does not have balance. As such, I have decided that it would be in his best interest for me to be involved in his upbringing and-"

John immediately cut her off. "So in other words, you want Ethan to become your carbon copy and ruin the life of anyone who values a single material thing."

"It would do you well to remember not to interrupt me." She said sternly. "As goddess of balance, I can destroy you just as quickly as I allowed you to become successful."

He swallowed thickly, becoming even more nervous than he was when he allowed this woman into his home. "But you can't just expect me to-"

"On the contrary John, I expect you to tell Ethan about me tonight. I will be returning sometime during the week to begin his proper training. Good day." And without another word, she left herself out of the house.

John sighed. What had started as a relaxing day soon became very stressful.

A few hours later, Ethan returned home. A small boy with rich brown eyes and a quick, easy smile, he entered his home bounding with things to tell his father.

"Dad I wish you could have been there! You would have loved it. David and I sat in the front and watched the tigers jump through rings of fire, sixteen clowns come out of a really small car, and even-" Ethan stopped in his tracks. When he came face to face with his father he realized that he was covering his eyes as if he had been crying. "Dad are you okay?" he questioned nervously.

John looked up, with blood shot eyes that led Ethan to believe that his previous thoughts were true. "I'm okay bud. I left your dinner on the table. Why don't you eat it and I'll put you to bed. I even have a new story to tell you."

Ethan nodded, attempting to look indifferent, although it was easy to see how much he enjoyed his father's stories.

About an hour later, Ethan had gotten ready for bed and was eagerly anticipating his father's stories. He looked at his father, who was perched on the edge of his bed. "What story will you tell me tonight?"

"The one of your mother," John said solemnly.

Ethan sat in shocked silence. His mother was never spoken of. He had already learned at an early age that asking about his mother would cause his father to become closed off. Not wanting to ruin his chance at discovering information about his mother, he simply looked up at his father, using his eyes to beg him to continue.

Mr. Nakamura took a deep breath, knowing that once he began speaking he wouldn't be able to stop. "Your mother was a special woman. She was...brave and...kind to those she felt needed it most. She fought against those who were cruel to others and..." John continued to speak, but his words were lost on Ethan. To his active imagination, his mother was a superhero, a true fighter for justice. He shook his head, freeing himself of his reverie. He still needed to ask the most important question.

" What happened to her?" He asked in a hushed, secretive tone.

" She moved somewhere where people needed more help. In fact, she's decided to here soon to be close to you. " And suddenly, the story finished. John turned off the light and left, in order to escape Ethan's barrage of questions.

**And that's the chapter. Hopefully I get the next one out to you sooner. **


End file.
